


when your best friend has an awesome ass and you want to deny it

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Until Dawn schtuff [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, M/M, One-sided kinda??, smol bean and tol noodle are too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why exactly didn't Chris pay attention in 'climbing class'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your best friend has an awesome ass and you want to deny it

**Author's Note:**

> okay but Climbing Class is an awesome ship name, can we just appreciate that and send kudos to the brilliant mind behind it.
> 
> (set before the events in-game, obviously.)

One, Chris does pay attention in class, usually. If Josh isn't roping him into some dumb idea during the whole lesson, then he _does_ listen and do as instructed. ~~Teacher's pet, Josh constantly calls him.~~

Two, it's not entirely Chris' fault. It's maybe about thirty percent his own fault for _noticing_ , but still. Not his fault.

It's stupid Josh and his stupid functionality where he thinks personal bubbles don't exist and being just plain _dumb_. Chris is perfectly okay with changing in the locker room before gym, wanting to get out of the humid, stuffy room before he most likely suffocates. But _nooooo_ , Josh has to come up to him and in his personal space.

Chris doesn't mind his best friend being so close, but when he's basically breathing down his neck is when it becomes a problem. 

Stupid fucking Josh.

Okay, he'd be lying if he said he _hadn't_ noticed Josh's devilishly good looks and naturally flirty personality before. (Thankfully, it isn't as bad as Mike's.) It's hard not to, in his defence. But not everyone admires their shirtless best friend while in a locker room and not regretting it.

What doesn't help is the dumb fucking smirk Josh has while he talks, as if he _knows_ what Chris is thinking. From then to the end of gym class, he's suddenly distracted by Josh, as if he's been put under a damn spell and misinterpreting everything Josh does for flirting.

A quick pat on the shoulder is suddenly flirting. A smile, almost as if his friend is keeping a secret, is flirting. When Chris' eyes wander over to Josh randomly and he catches his gaze? Flirting.

Then the gym teacher slides out a line of ropes, telling them to line up at each and climb up. Josh seemed pretty eager to go first - Josh always finds everything exciting in gym, somehow - and Chris was unfortunately afterwards.

 _'Since when did Josh have such a great ass?'_ is his first initial thought as his best friend reaches halfway, and Chris mentally slaps himself at the thought. He knew he shouldn't have had that crappy soy milk his parents love; soy milk always makes him feel funny.

But when Josh eventually climbs back down, loudly complaining about possible rope burn, Chris _swears_ that he throws him a smile that Josh usually uses on whichever girl decides to talk to him. It's probably be just Chris' mind messing with him, but it definitely feels like flirting.

Again, definitely not Chris' fault when he falls off the rope when he coincidentally thinks of Josh ~~'s ass~~ when he barely touches halfway. 

Stupid fucking Josh, indeed.


End file.
